


the air that we breathe

by hanadayo



Category: Our Meal For Tomorrow - Fandom
Genre: After Story, Drabble, F/M, Illness, Marriage Proposal, Self-Acceptance, bokura no gohan wa ashita de matteru, it's gohan but there's no restaurant scene here i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanadayo/pseuds/hanadayo
Summary: It’s so funny that he always did everything that makes her fall in love.
Relationships: Araki Yuko/Nakajima Yuto, Hayama Ryota/Uemura Koharu





	the air that we breathe

She observed every little thing about him; the way he smiled, the way he talked (and baby-talked to every five years old he met). It’s so funny that he always did everything that makes her fall in love. Even when he was snoring loudly, not caring about the world, she found that annoyingly cute. Only him that could make her feel this way.

It was one fine day. They had talked about this before, after he confessed that he wants to propose her. They want to make things work, and she also wanted  _ them _ to works. She’s madly in love with him and often punished herself for being this way: having an illness, cannot carry a baby, also being extremely weak. If there’s one thing that she wants in this world, it would be making him happy.

So, back then, she tried to push him away because … looking at every side of herself, she would never be enough. He wouldn’t be happy if he is in a relationship with her.

But, again, he did something that makes her fall even deeper.

And now, he cherishes every second with her. He proposed her, told her grandma to do not to worry about everything because he loves her with every bit of him. He loves her in the way he would never hurt her. Even though he stuttered (he was so nervous), her grandma only nodded with a face full of happiness.  _ Finally, Koharu. You find someone to treasure,  _ the fifty years old grandma mouthed to her.

_ Yes,  _ she mouthed back.  _ I treasure him with the air that I breathe, with every single particle in my body, _

_ And I hope we will be okay. _

**Author's Note:**

> this suuuuuucks i'm sorry *hides behind my blanket*


End file.
